1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to imaging apparatuses, such as a digital camera, and especially relates to an imaging apparatus that has a function of recovering from a fault generated by, e.g., being dropped.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses “an imaging apparatus and an abnormality detection method”, wherein the imaging apparatus outputs image data from an imaging device, which image data for one frame are divided into two or more fields. According to this technology, an abnormal condition of the imaging apparatus is detected and reported to a user. The abnormal condition includes luminous leakage of an optical mirror body, and an abnormal operation of a mechanical shutter. According to this technology, the mechanical shutter of the imaging apparatus is arranged in an optical path between a pick-up lens system and a CCD solid-state imaging device, which mechanical shutter opens and closes the optical path such that exposure of the CCD solid-state imaging device is controlled. The CCD solid-state imaging device outputs an image, wherein a frame of the image is divided into 3 fields. A CPU compares exposure amounts of at least two of the fields of the frame, and detects an abnormal condition of the mechanical shutter, and the like, based on a difference in the exposure amounts. If an abnormal condition is detected, the CPU displays a screen for reporting the error, providing a solution, etc., on a display apparatus through a display interface.
[Patent Reference 1] JPA 2005-184391
With the conventional imaging apparatus using an interlace read-out CCD as an imaging device, wherein an image of one frame is structured by two or more fields, when a charge of the first field is moved to a transmission path, data of remaining fields are held in respective pixels. Accordingly, a shutter for shading is required. If a fault (abnormality) arises with the shutter by, e.g., the user dropping the imaging apparatus, the remaining fields are exposed greater than the first field. This prevents correct reproduction of the image.